Tragic Love
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A slight AU fic. Naruto and Hinata love each other so much...but they belong to enemy Yakuza that want the other gone upon discovering the other exists. They have been ordered to kill each other, but they would never hurt the other. Naru/Hina
1. Enemy Romance

**Story:**_ Tragic Love_

**Chapter:**_ (1) Enemy Romance_

**Summary:**_ Naruto and Hinata belong to enemy yakuza's in the small city of Konoha, but they don't know it. They live double lives, the one they let everyone see, and the one that is reserved for the yakuza. Unknowingly, they let their feelings slip to the enemy they can't love. The leader of their respective yakuza orders them to kill the other, upon trying one of them realizes who the other is. Not able to handle killing their lover, they might just tell them who they are and what's going on. Naru/Hina_

**Warnings:**_ Violence, possible sexual content_

…

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, running toward where Hinata was standing, on the bridge that crossed out of Konoha. His baggy orange clothes whipped around his body as he ran.

Hinata turned to where Naruto was coming; he was coming from Konoha. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto stopped in front of her. "Are you going on a trip?" Hinata's tight light brown shirt and camo pants made her look like a military girl. Her long black hair was in a ponytail.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, not now. I was wondering though; are you doing anything?"

"No." Hinata said, putting her elbows on the railing of the bridge.

Naruto smiled. "That's **great**! Do you want to go anywhere?"

Hinata stood up straight and looked at Naruto with a confused look. "Like where?"

Naruto shrugged. "I thought that we could just hang out…you know, like at the park…or something like that."

Hinata laughed. "You mean like a date?"

Naruto laughed to himself. "Yeah. Stupid, huh…?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I don't think it's stupid at all. I'll go with you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, really."

"Okay, lets go then!" Naruto said, putting his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata chuckled twice. She blushed. "I agree, lets go!"

Naruto noticed that he had his arm around her shoulders and put his arm back at his side. "S-Sorry, Hinata." _I'm such a dork!_

Hinata leaned against Naruto's side as they started walking into Konoha; her arms were wrapped around his waist. "I don't mind."

Naruto hesitantly put his arm around Hinata's shoulders again. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. As long as we're together." Hinata said.

Naruto blushed a little. "Y-You don't care?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all. We can go vandalize Konoha for all I care…as long as it's just us two."

Naruto chuckled. "I've got an idea then."

"What is it?"

"We can go sit on the faces of the Hokage's. Nobody ever goes up there." Naruto said.

Hinata let go of Naruto's waist and stood up straight, his arm still around her shoulders. "Sounds great, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed to himself. "To the faces of the Hokage's!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata around the waist with his other arm and leaping to the rock face.

They landed at the top of the faces of the Hokage's and sat down. Naruto's arm was by his side now, and Hinata was sitting right next to him.

Hinata looked out at the setting sun on horizon. "It's beautiful up here, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Hinata, her pale face shone brilliantly in the setting sun. _She looks beautiful._ Naruto put his hand on Hinata's.

Hinata looked at Naruto, her face was getting red. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked in Hinata's eyes. "Hinata…I've always had these hidden feelings for you."

Hinata's face was completely red. "Naruto…?" She looked into his eyes, his eyes showed that he wasn't lying. "Naruto…I've felt…the same." Hinata's head went down, she was hiding her embarrassment.

Naruto put his head in front of hers, his head was also down. "Hinata…"

Hinata and Naruto put their heads up and their eyes met. They got closer…and closer.

Hinata's ring-tone for her cell phone went off; "Life Is Like A Boat" by Rie fu was the tone.

She sighed and answered her cell phone. "Hello?" Hinata asked, Naruto sat there like an embarrassed fool. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute……I'm leaving now, see you in a minute…Bye." Hinata hung up her phone and turned to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, but I have to go."

Naruto hung his head. "Okay, Hinata. Do you want me to walk you?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Naruto said, a little disappointed.

Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Meet you back here tomorrow?" She asked, standing up.

Naruto stood up too and looked at Hinata, a little shocked. "Y-Yeah."

Hinata hopped down. "See you tomorrow, Naruto!"

"See ya." Naruto sat back down and smiled at the setting sun. _That was unexpected!_

…

Hinata ran toward the middle of Konoha, which was away from the estate her family owned on the outskirts of Konoha. She stopped at a run down looking apartment complex and walked inside.

Someone came out of the shadows and launched himself at her, his black clothing completely concealed himself from Hinata until he had launched himself at her. She dodged him and elbowed him in the back, making him fall on his stomach. Then she put her foot on his back.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to that, Neji?!"

Neji chuckled and took off the black mask he had been wearing; his long hair fell in front of his face. "Yeah, yeah. Hiashi tells me to do it."

Hinata helped Neji up and they walked farther into the apartments. They walked until they came upon what used to be the main office.

Hinata went in and Neji stayed outside the crumbling door. "What's it this time?!"

Hiashi turned his chair around to meet Hinata's eyes, the chair was the newest thing in the room. He had on a semi-clean black suit, like a businessman. "Hinata, we have another mission for you."

Hinata smiled, her hand was on her hip. "Really…? Make this one a challenge, the last few have been so easy that a **stupid** gennin could've accomplished them without any trouble."

Hiashi laughed. "Yes, I understand that. This mission might take a while to accomplish though."

Hinata smiled. "That's great! What's the mission?"

Hiashi slid a folder across a termite eaten desk. "The details are in that folder."

Hinata picked up the folder and opened it, reading the contents. "So, the rumors are true. There **is** an enemy yakuza in Konoha." (A yakuza is a gang with ninja or samurai. Or even crazy fangirls.)

Hiashi nodded. "I want you to find the ninja in the yakuza that goes by the name 'Joker' and kill him."

Hinata nodded. "Yes sir!" Hinata stood at attention and bowed.

Hiashi nodded. "Hinata, in this mission you must **not** give out your name to the prisoner. You're not dealing with some weakling this time."

Hinata stood up and nodded. "Yes! I'll go by my alias, 'Beloved'."

Meanwhile…

Naruto had left the rock face when his own phone had gone off and someone had told him to leave. He had arrived at a run down hotel and had beaten his way through the usual training and made it to what had used to be a main office to check in and out of the hotel. Gaara, who had been the one to summon him, had already given him a folder to read what his current mission was.

Naruto smirked. "Kill the daughter of the leader of the enemy yakuza." Naruto laughed. "Well, Gaara, what is her name?"

Gaara shrugged. "We were not able to get a real name, just an alias."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, reading a little bit more of it.

"Her alias is 'Beloved', that's all we know." Gaara said, sighing. "She's no weakling Naruto, don't be stupid and give out your name freely this time. Go by your own alias, 'Joker'."

Naruto nodded and shut the folder. "I understand, it shouldn't be too hard."

…

Hinata walked out of the room. "I'll bring back his head, father! Don't worry!"


	2. The Hunt

Hinata walked into another room and put on a different outfit, which was a tight black shirt and black capris. She put in green colored contacts to disguise her eyes and put on a mask, tied in the back with a blood red ribbon, that covered her face from her chin to the middle of her nose. She let her long hair down so it would make the features of her face less distinct. Hinata also tied a light brown bag around her waist that contained all of the weapons that she uses when she goes on one of the missions given to her by Hiashi.

Hinata walked out of the room, Neji had been standing guard.

Neji looked at Hinata as she came out. "I always have to do a double take when I see you in that outfit of yours."

Hinata looked up at Neji. "That's good, it means that it's a good disguise, Neji." Her voice was a little deeper because of the mask she had on.

"Well, go tell Lord Hiashi that you're leaving Lady Hinata," Neji paused as Hinata walked by, "or should I call you 'Beloved'…?"

"Either one works." Hinata said calmly as she entered Hiashi's office. "I'm leaving now father."

Hiashi nodded. "Go now and be swift about killing this 'Joker' person."

"With pleasure." Hinata said, bowing.

…

Naruto walked out of what once could've been a bathroom. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants. A broken mask that looked like it belonged to a carnie instead of a yakuza ninja was covering his face. The only part of his face that showed was his left eye because the mask was broken around his eye.

Gaara handed Naruto a purple colored contact. "Wear this to cover your true eye color. I swear, you're costing this yakuza more and more every mission."

Naruto put it in and grabbed a thing of temporary hair dye and put it in his hair, which was now a light brown. "How does it look?"

Gaara nodded. "Nobody will recognize you now. Now go, and be swift!"

Naruto bowed and ran out the door.

…

Hinata was standing on a telephone pole, looking for her target, her hair was blowing in the wind, hiding some of her still exposed face. _Where are you, Joker?_

Hinata jumped up as a kunai knife with a bomb talisman attached to it implanted itself into the telephone pole and blew up.

Naruto was standing on the edge of a building behind where Hinata was once standing.

Hinata was now standing on the building across from where Naruto was standing. "Unless your name is Joker, I have no quarrel with you."

"I **am** Joker, but are you Beloved…?" Naruto asked, impatiently.

Hinata nodded. "I'm Beloved; ninja of the strongest yakuza in Konoha."

Naruto chuckled. "That's crazy, for the yakuza that employed me is the strongest in Konoha!"

"Shall we test it?" Hinata asked, putting a hand inside the bag she had tied to her waist and pulling out a kunai knife.

Naruto pulled a kunai knife out of his shuriken holster. "Why carry around that big pouch when it's more convenient to just carry a shuriken holster?"

Hinata assumed a battle stance. "Are you afraid of such a difficult challenge?"

Naruto laughed evilly. "Of course not! I just don't want you to be slowed down by that bag. I want a challenge this time."

"You and me both."

Naruto and Hinata jumped at each other. Each holding a kunai knife in their hands. The kunai knives hit each other and flew out of both of their hands. They landed on the roof where the other was once standing.

They turned to face each other again. Naruto drew four shuriken while Hinata pulled out something bigger.

Hinata unfurled the giant Shuriken. "Demon shuriken, windmill of shadows!"

Naruto didn't wait any longer, he jumped up and threw the four shuriken at Hinata. Hinata jumped to avoid them and threw the giant shuriken at Naruto. Naruto, still being in midair, couldn't avoid it and was hit on the right arm. The bone of his arm cracked and his arm bled severely.

Hinata landed on the roof again as Naruto fell on the roof on his back. "You're weak. I don't know why I bothered coming to challenge you Joker, you're weaker than most other ninja I face."

Naruto stood up. "I just wasn't expecting you to use an old trick on me." He ripped the giant shuriken from his arm. "But now you've given me a weapon I can use easily."

"Try it." Hinata said, no worry in her voice.

Naruto threw the shuriken at Hinata, who didn't move. She moved her arms and the shuriken moved up and back into her hands.

Naruto didn't understand at first, but after looking hard enough, he saw the strings attached to the shuriken. "Not bad. I wasn't expecting you to actually attach strings to the shuriken."

Hinata laughed. "Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how weak they may seem."

"You should talk. You were saying something about me being the weakest of all the ninja you've ever faced!" Naruto shouted.

"You went down so easily, I read your movements and was able to determine how to take you down with one blow." Hinata said, putting away the giant shuriken. "I've got some advice, before challenging me again, train. Then I'll have a **real** challenge!" Hinata turned away to walk back to the Hyuuga yakuza headquarters.

Naruto became furious with what she said and threw two shuriken, one in the shadow of the other.

Hinata managed to dodge one, but the other implanted itself in her back. She fell to her knees.

Naruto laughed evilly again. "'Never underestimate an opponent', isn't that what you said!?"

"You'll regret that Joker!" Hinata yelled, standing back up, reaching for and pulling the shuriken out of her back. She threw the bloodied shuriken back at Naruto.

Naruto avoided it. "So you're going to fight me now?"

Hinata drew the giant shuriken back out, along with a scroll. "You asked for it Joker, and now I'll **destroy** you!"

Naruto chuckled. "Try."

She threw the giant shuriken at Naruto again, but without strings attached to it while she took some of Naruto's blood that she had gotten off of the shuriken and spread it on the scroll.

Naruto barely managed to dodge the shuriken again, he waited for it to come back, but it just implanted itself in a wall a few feet behind him.

Hinata was doing hand-signs incredibly fast while Naruto was distracted. She pressed the scroll to the ground (roof) as Naruto turned back around. "Earth style, fanged pursuit jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes became wide. _That's Kakashi-Sensei's jutsu!_ Dogs burst through the roof and bit down on him, keeping him in place.

Hinata jumped across the where Naruto was standing, making sure that her footsteps were light to prevent the roof from caving in. "Listen Joker, I have no time for ninja such as yourself. I promised my boss I'd bring him your head, and now I think I will."

"You're a jutsu and technique copier." Naruto said, still slightly amazed that Beloved, Hinata, was able to use his Sensei's jutsu.

"Some techniques and jutsu just require the knowledge to use it." Hinata said, drawing a shuriken. "The shuriken techniques, windmill of shadows, and the jutsu, fanged pursuit, are just two of the many things I can do because of the knowledge of the jutsu or technique."

"Before I die, I'd like you to tell me your name." Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not obliged to tell you unless you tell me."

"I suppose my killer should know my name." Naruto said.

"I've got a better idea." Hinata said, removing Naruto's mask. She didn't recognize him at first, but then saw his blue eye and some blonde in his hair that Naruto didn't get. "Your name…what is it?!"

"…Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, closing his eyes, ready for death.

Hinata dropped the kunai knife and released the jutsu, running away. _No way! There's no possible way!_

Naruto stood there in shock, bleeding from the dog bites and where the shuriken had hit him earlier. "She spared my life…?"

…

Hinata ran into the Hyuuga estate and into the living room where her father and Neji were watching TV.

Hiashi heard her enter the room. "Back already?…Hmm?" Hiashi saw tears running down Hinata's face.

Hinata tore the mask away from her face and dropped it on the ground. "He's Naruto! The man you want me to kill is Naruto!!"

Neji gasped silently, he knew how much Naruto meant to Hinata.

"I see." Hiashi said, standing up. "Are you friends with Naruto?"

"Yes, I am! I don't want to do this anymore! I **can't kill him**!!" Hinata yelled.

Hiashi walked over to Hinata and patted her on the head. "Now, now, he just took you off guard. I'm sure you weren't expecting it to be your friend behind the mask…but now that you know his identity, you can kill him while you are Hinata instead of fighting him to the death as Beloved." Hiashi said, pretty much making up the plan as he went.

Hinata shook her head. "Father, I can't do that to him!"

Hiashi sighed. "Would you prefer me to send Loveless after him?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, don't send Neji!"

Neji's alias on a mission was Loveless. The names chosen for the ninja in the yakuza are quite literal.

"Give Neji a chance, if he doesn't kill him, he doesn't kill him." Hiashi said.

"…..Fine." Hinata said, giving in.

Hiashi laughed and left the room.

Hinata ran over to Neji. "Please don't kill Naruto, I'll figure **something** out."

Neji nodded. "Wasn't planning to kill him anyway."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Neji."


End file.
